


【斑带】心甘情愿番外:穿越原著2

by Chu_Jiangqiu



Series: 【斑带】心甘情愿 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 带斑 - Freeform, 斑带
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_Jiangqiu/pseuds/Chu_Jiangqiu
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito
Series: 【斑带】心甘情愿 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832797
Kudos: 1





	【斑带】心甘情愿番外:穿越原著2

佐良娜一睁眼就发现自己换了个地方。  
上一秒还在家里和静练习火遁，下一秒她就突然出现在一片森林。  
在静穿越的事情发生以后，她对于这种事情也有了心里准备，但问题是她现在不知道自己在哪个时代。  
万一穿到战国，身上的族服就是麻烦。  
直到她看见一个熟悉的身影朝她走来。  
“爸……爸？”佐良娜发誓，她不会认错的，这个人虽然失去了一只胳膊，发型还有点像斑大人，但他一定是自己的爸爸——宇智波佐助。

宇智波佐助只是察觉到一阵查克拉的波动之后来探查情况，天知道为什么会看见一个宇智波的女孩子对他喊爸爸。  
不过，说不定是另一个世界的女儿呢？  
想起宇智波静，宇智波佐助冷静下来，仔细的观察着这个女孩，最后问:“你是，佐良娜吗？”  
佐良娜没想到这个爸爸居然会认识自己。  
“您，认识我？”  
这真的是佐良娜，他和漩涡鸣人的女儿。  
宇智波佐助近乎贪婪的看着她，最后伸出手牵着她，带她回了住处。  
“所以说，你和静来自一个世界，是佐助和九尾小子的女儿？”宇智波斑问。  
“是的，斑大人。”佐良娜点点头。面前这几个宇智波都是认识的人，佐良娜也不免放松起来，“说起来，这个世界的爸爸，和老爸没有在一起吗？”  
宇智波佐助扭头没有说话，最后还是宇智波斑回答了她的问题，“九尾小子和日向宗家的大小姐结婚了。”  
佐良娜愣了愣，印象中的雏田阿姨最后和大筒木舍人结婚了。  
“那，大筒木舍人呢？”  
“死了。”这次是宇智波佐助回答了她。  
天啊，终于知道静上次穿越回去以后为什么一脸幻灭了。  
“你先在这里住着吧，另一个世界的我们应该也会很快来接你回去的。”宇智波佐助看着佐良娜恍惚的神情，伸出手拍了拍她的头。  
女儿啊。  
真羡慕另一个世界的人。

所谓一回生，二回熟，有了静的穿越在先，佐良娜突然穿越已经无法让几个家长大惊小怪了。  
把定位的任务交给待在大蛇丸实验室的千手扉间，佐助和漩涡鸣人就去处理文件，方便在之后几天时间给自己放假去接佐良娜。  
静很好奇佐良娜会去哪个世界，如果是和她一样的世界，那她还可以去看看另一个世界的两位父亲。  
带土和斑倒是一点都不在乎去哪里，就算又是一个四战战场，他们也有自信结束战争。

佐良娜很开心见到一个不一样的爸爸，然而一想起这个世界的爸爸大概要单身到死她就很不甘心。  
她单知道她的老爸情商低喜欢发卡，却不知道他老爸可以迟钝到这种地步。不过让佐良娜去破坏这个世界老爸的婚姻，她也办不到。所以佐良娜几乎每天都和宇智波佐助待在一起，想要多陪陪这个世界的爸爸。  
等到带土叔叔用神威带着她的爸爸们还有斑大人来接她的时候，看到的就是缠着宇智波佐助给她讲这些年经历的佐良娜。  
“佐良娜。”佐助向佐良娜招了招手，正当佐良娜犹豫的时候却被身边的宇智波佐助一把推了过去。  
佐良娜回过头，发现这个世界的爸爸正用一种混杂着怀念，哀伤，欣慰，羡慕，绝望的目光看着她的老爸。  
把她老爸看的有点不自在。  
好在宇智波佐助收回了目光，对着其他几个人说:“你们是立刻走，还是要停留几天？”  
“当然是要留几天啊我说，难得和佐助一起休假呢。”她老爸毫不犹豫的说。  
天知道佐良娜有多想缝上她老爸的嘴，没看见这个世界的爸爸眼神更不对劲了吗？  
“佐助叔叔，我们又见面了。”静对着宇智波佐助打了个招呼。  
“静吗？好久不见了。”宇智波佐助点了点头。

家长们总有他们自己的事情，斑大人和带土叔叔去找这个世界的他们了，她的老爸和爸爸去了这个世界的木叶考察，他们管这个叫休假。  
佐良娜和静，跟在了她这个世界的爸爸身边。  
静在知道这个世界宇智波佐助和漩涡鸣人没有在一起之后有点沉默。  
静比她更早一些来过这个世界，想来她当时就知道了这个世界宇智波佐助对漩涡鸣人的感情，所以才对他们没有在一起难以理解。  
静肯定还把她的存在告诉了这个世界的爸爸，不然他怎么会第一眼就猜到佐良娜是谁呢。  
可这让这个世界的爸爸更加痛苦。  
静是理智的，佐良娜相信静不会去破坏漩涡鸣人的婚姻，而她们能做的，大概只有陪在宇智波佐助身边了。

几天的时间转瞬即逝，走的那天木叶方面也来了人。  
来的是漩涡鸣人。  
佐良娜看到他的一瞬间，差点冲出去打人，还是宇智波佐助伸手拉住了她。  
“冷静，佐良娜。”他似乎犹豫了一下，放开抓着佐良娜手腕的手，然后抬起来用食指和中指戳了佐良娜的额头，“虽然我无缘把你从小抚养成人，但是，我永远爱你。”  
佐良娜不争气的哭了。  
她拽着他的袖子，“你能和我一起走吗？”  
宇智波佐助伸手掰开了佐良娜的手指，擦了擦她的眼泪，“抱歉，佐良娜。”

回到自己世界的佐良娜哭的更伤心了，鸣人和佐助怎么劝都劝不住，然后看着女儿眼睛里一对万花筒，佐助硬起心肠把她敲晕了。  
“明天先带她去大蛇丸那里吧。”佐助复杂的看着女儿红肿的眼睛，回头交代了鸣人一句。  
第二天的佐良娜似乎恢复了正常，在大蛇丸那里也十分配合，直到佐助问她万花筒的能力，她才支支吾吾的说:“我不太确定，好像能感应到一个点，只要我想就能随时去那里。大概和带土叔叔的有点像。”  
佐助很肯定，那个点一定是另一个世界的他自己。  
一想想以后女儿三天两头玩失踪，佐助就一阵头疼。

原著世界。  
佐良娜离开之后，漩涡鸣人看着宇智波佐助，突然说，“对不起。”  
“你有什么对不起的，错过了就是错过了，这么多年我也看开了。”宇智波佐助转过身，“木叶离不开你，身为火影，你还是快点回去吧。”  
“况且，雏田还在等你。”佐助说完，瞬身离开。  
漩涡鸣人看看天，也转身回了木叶。  
错过的终究是错过，就像初代目大叔，就像卡卡西老师，迟到的人，终究没了机会。  
至于后来宇智波佐助身边经常出现一个宇智波小姑娘的事情，那就是后话了。


End file.
